In an Instant
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: She looked up with a smile, and realised it happened in an instant. Loads of fluff, and Parker what more could you want? Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you like Rebecca, it's probably best you don't read this. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer-Booth, Brennan, Parker, Angela and any of the squints, you know who they are, plus Rebecca and Drew, they don't belong to me. I'm just adding a little fluff to their lives. Ok a lot of fluff**.

IN AN INSTANT

"Brennan"

"Hello, Dr Brennan?"

"Yes, speaking"

"Hello, my name is Julia Smyth; I work at the Hoover Primary school..."

Brennan sat up straight in her office chair, instantly recognizing that this was the school Parker attended

".. As vice principle"

Brennan frowned

"Yes, how can I help you Ms Smyth?"

"Well, Dr Brennan, were you aware that Seeley Booth has made you a point of contact for his son Parker?"

"Yes I am, is Parker alright? Has something happened to him?"

Temperance stood up now feeling a little agitated with the thought of Parker being hurt, over the past few months she has seen a lot of the little Booth, and has become quite fond of him.

"He's fine Dr Brennan, he is sporting a rather large bruise to his left eye but nothing…"

"A what! Why what happened"

"Parker has been getting bullied at school recently, and today seems to be no different, this time however when I told him I would contact his mother, he insisted I call you instead, and got rather upset at the alternative"

"Is he there, I wish to speak to him"

"Yes Dr Brennan, I will put him on"

There was a rustling noise; then Parker's little voice on the phone

"Bone's?"

"Hey Parker, are you ok?"

"I have a sore eye, Bone's will you come and get me please?"

Tempe smiled

"Wouldn't you prefer your father come and get you Parker?"

"No Tempe, I really want you to come"

Temperance was already in the process of turning off her computer and putting her files away

"Ok Parker, I'll come get you"

"Really?"

Parker smiled, happy in the knowledge that his dad's best friend was coming to get him

"Really Parker, I'll be there soon ok?"

"Ok"

Parker handed the phone back to Miss Julia

"Dr Brennan?"

"Yes I will come to the school now"

"Very well, when you arrive go to the school administration building"

"Yes ok thankyou"

Brennan hung up the phone, got her bag and left her office in a hurry, locking the door behind her self.

"Hey sweetie, whatcha doin?"

Tempe looked up at her friend walking toward her

"I'm going to pick up Parker from school. He has been getting picked on"

Angel smiled

"And you're picking him up, why?"

Brennan frowned

"The school called me; Parker requested I come get him"

Angela raised her brows in a conspiratorial manner

"What Ange? Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"Like what sweetie? I think it's great. Now go get him, don't keep the little Booth waiting"

Tempe smiled and walked away.

Walking up the steps to the school admin building Tempe felt strange, her stomach was tight and curling for reasons she couldn't understand until, when she entered the foyer a mop of curly blond curls came hurtling toward her screaming her name happily, causing Temperance's coiled belly to relax.

"Parker"

She knelt down hugging her partner's son close, whispering in his ear

"Are you sure you're ok buddy?"

He nodded against her shoulder his little arms holding strong to her neck

"Dr Brennan I presume?"

Tempe looked up then stood holding Parker to her hip

"Yes. Ms Smyth?"

"Yes, and please call me Julia..."

Brennan nodded

".. Now there are a few forms I need you to sign before I can allow Parker to leave the school grounds, you understand"

Again Brennan nodded following the vice principle over to the front desk

"Now I have not been able to reach Ms Stinson, although admittedly I only gave it one attempt due to Parkers distress, and I have not tried his father yet"

Brennan smiled tightly

"That's ok, I will see Seeley later"

She handed the pen back and shifted Parker slightly on her hip, getting a better hold on him

"Very well"

She checked all the paper work and nodded

"Ok well all done..."

She lowered her eyes to Parker, who was nuzzled into Tempe's neck

"..You be good Parker and I'll see you next week"

Parker looked up briefly at the vice principle and gave a small smile, before turning back into Brennan. Julia smiled and held her hand out to Tempe

"It was lovely to meet you Dr Brennan"

Temperance smiled and took the offered hand shaking it firmly

"Thankyou and thankyou for calling me"

Brennan took Parkers school bag from Julia and turned to walk out. Ms Smyth walked over to the office ladies, as they all watched on amazed, as the famous Temperance Brennan carried out a very affectionate and loving Parker Booth, a side of him they had never witnessed unless it was his father picking him up.

In the car Tempe turned to Parker in the front seat

"So Parker, how long have you been getting bullied at school"

The little boy shrugged his shoulders

"Umm I dunno"

Brennan smiled at the very Booth like manner in which he tried to deflect the question

"Why didn't you want your mom to pick you up from school?"

Parker turned in his seat facing his dad's partner

"Coz mommy would say I'm always in trouble and that it was daddy's fault. And she's always mad at me now anyway I didn't want to make it worse"

Tempe nodded

"Well we can go back to my place, but we have to go visit your dad first ok?"

Parker lowered his gaze a moment thinking silently

"Ok… Bone's?"

"Yeah Parks"

"Did you get bullied when you went to school?"

Tempe thought back to her school years

"Yes Parker I did"

"Why?"

This was a question that Tempe had often asked herself

"I'm not sure Parker, why do you think you get bullied?"

Brennan could tell he was thinking about the answer

"I don't know, I think it's coz I'm smaller than the other kid's coz only the big kids pick on me. Except Tommy in my class but he picks on me coz I'm smarter than him, and I like to read but I don't care about that. Even mommy gets cranky at me and tells me I should try to be normal, and play a video game instead of reading all the time"

Temperance was slightly shocked that a mother would encourage her child not to read

"Tempe do you think daddy got bullied at school?"  
Bones couldn't imagine Booth being the subject of school yard bullying, however she knew his father beat him up as a child

"I really don't know Parker, maybe you should ask him"

Parker nodded

"I don't think he would of, daddy is too brave"

"Parks. I don't think being brave has anything to do with if you get bullied"

"Do you think daddy is brave Bones?"

"Parker your daddy is the bravest man I know, but I…"

Parker interrupted

"Daddy says you're the bravest lady he knows"

Tempe smiled

"Look Parker… being brave doesn't mean you don't get picked on, some people just think that picking on others is ok, and you know what buddy if you want to read and study, I want you to do me a favour and keep doing it no matter what, don't let anyone tell you its not normal"

Parker was nodding furiously

"Ok Bones I promise"

Stopping at a red light, Tempe reached over ruffling the boy's hair

"Good, now let's go see your dad ok?"

"Ok"

**Well good? Not good? Continue? Don't continue?**

Please, please, please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I've told you so often they're not mine, I got a complex and now I'm in therapy. **

**A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews, they really are magical. They make my fingers dance across the key board. I just want you all to know, I don't actually hate Rebecca she just annoys me that she threatens to take Parker away from Booth, so I guess ultimately 'paybacks a b****' Enjoy**

Previously- "Good, now let's go see your dad ok?"

"Ok"…..

Brennan pulled into the FBI parking lot moments later. She walked around to Parker helping him out of the car, a little surprised when he didn't release her hand. They got into the elevator and rode up to Booth's floor

"Bone's… do you think daddy will be mad that I got hit?"

Brennan frowned. She couldn't understand why he would think his father would be mad

"No Parker, I think your father will just be happy you're not injured too badly"

"I really wish I was brave like you and daddy"

Getting out of the lift, Tempe looked around feeling as though she was being watched. Sure enough office eyes were on her and Parker. She kneeled down on the floor in front of the pint sized Booth, taking his little hands in hers

"Parker… why do you think you're not brave? Are you frightened?"

He nodded the affirmative

"Why?"

"I don't want daddy to think I'm not brave. Then he'll want me to stay with him less than now"

Tempe frowned she was confused, didn't Parker know how much his father loved him

"Parker your daddy loves you so much, no matter what"

Parker tilted his head

"Then why doesn't he want me to stay with him more?"

"Why would you think he doesn't?"

"Mommy says daddy got off easy not having to look after me all the time, She says she wishes he would take me all the time so at least she could have a life. She says I should be grateful he spends any time with me at all, coz she has to practically beg him. She got mad at me last night with the storm coz I don't like the thunder, and she said no wonder daddy doesn't want me, coz I'm a scaredy cat"

Tempe was mad, she couldn't remember the last time she was so mad. How dare Rebecca defame her, Booth. He was a wonderful father and loved his son dearly, and how dare she make this amazing little boy feel as though he wasn't wanted. She knew how that felt and it hurt to think, that little Parker was experiencing that pain now.

"Parker do you trust me?"

"Uh huh… daddy says if I'm ever going to trust anybody in the world, it should be you"

Brennan smiled, that sounded so wonderful to hear, and to think it originally came from the lips of her best friend made it better

"I want you to believe me when I say, your father loves you more than anything in this world, and he would do anything for you and wants you more than he has ever wanted anything. I don't know what your mother's reason is for telling you those things, but its simply not true Parker I promise you. Your daddy does not need to be begged to take you, he would be happy to have you live with him, and he gets very upset when you leave. I never want you to doubt how much he loves you. Ok Parks"

Tempe didn't realise she had been crying until Parker's little hand captured her rolling tears, causing her to smile.

"Come on Parks… lets go find daddy"

He nodded, and they walked off toward Booths office. Brennan could feel the eyes of curious office workers staring at them, she knew they knew who Parker was and they know her and she knew they were watching they're interaction. She could hear the whispers, saying that Booth must be really hard up for a sitter, if he has to leave his kid with her. She had to admit, these comments hurt her more than she would like but tried to ignore them. Brennan smiled seeing Parker reach for her hand, she held it firmly in her own, until she spotted Booth. Bending down she pointed him out to Parker, and watched the child run to his father

"Daddy!"

Booth spun around hearing his son's voice

"Parker!"

"Daddy!"

Parker crashed into his father as he crouched down hugging him, it was then he noticed Bones walking toward him and the stares she was receiving as she got closer. Booth could tell she had been crying, and he felt his protective instincts take over both for his son and his partner. He pulled back from his son slightly looking into his eyes seeing the bruise on his cheek and eye

"Par... Bones… wha... what's going on? What happened to your eye?"

Booth looked directly to Parker for a response

But his son's carefully hidden tears broke free, Booth watched in horror at his son's reaction, looking up to Bones who also had her own tears running down her cheeks

"Daddy I… ther… there's boys at sch..."

Brennan took pity on the younger Booth, and spoke up

"Parker's vice principle called me at Parker's insistence, after he got a black eye while being bullied; apparently this bullying is an ongoing problem"

Booth turned back to his son holding him tight

"Hey pal is that true? Are you being bullied?"  
Parker nodded

"Why didn't you tell me buddy?"

Parker didn't answer instead he looked up to Bones, she nodded seeing he wanted her to take over.

"Booth?"

Booth also looked up to Bones, a questioning look to his expression

"Parker has been told, that if he gets bullied it's because he is not brave. And if he is not brave you won't want him"

Booth looked horrified

"What? That's not true. Who said that?"

Seeing the stricken look on her partners face, Tempe was once again overcome with anger toward Rebecca. She couldn't help when she literally growled her name

"Rebecca, has been fabricating stories"

Booth didn't know what to think, how could his ex do this? lie to their son, lie to their son about him. He felt hurt and sick to his stomach at the thought of his child believing he was unwanted, Booth knew how that felt and always strived for his son to know how loved and valued he really was. Right now he felt as though he had failed his little boy. Pulling Parker slightly back from his shoulder, he looked him in the eyes

"Parker… I love you pal, nothing is going to change that, nothing you are or aren't will change that. And nothing you do will change that, I will always want you buddy you have to believe me"

Brennan could clearly see the tears now in Booth's eyes, as he tried desperately to get through to his child how wanted he really is and it broke her to watch. She knew Booth well, and had watched him for too long have to fight for his son. She had spent a fair amount of time with Parker, and she noticed he was never happy when it was time to go home sometimes crying. Most cases when Rebecca dropped him off, his little face was red and puffy from obvious crying. She also noticed he was becoming increasingly affectionate toward her self, she now promised her self she would give that affection back. She understood he was reaching out for attention and the love of a mother figure something Rebecca seemed to be lacking at the present. She took a deep breath and kneeled down next to Booth. Gently she placed her hands on Parkers shoulders and turned him to face her

"Do you remember what I said in the hall?"

Parker nodded, turning back to his dad

"I love you daddy"

Booths arms flew around his child hugging him tightly, Seeley wondered what his partner had said in the hall but let the question go for now settling for an affectionate smile thrown his best friends way. Tempe watched Booth brighten, she stood wanting to give them a moment.

"Bones?"

She turned back to face a now standing Booth, as Parker walked over, standing in front of her, his small frame leaning back against her thighs, his head resting against her lower abdomen. Instinctively Brennan's fingers began threading through the younger Booths curly locks

"Yes Booth?"

"Could I get you to wait out the front with Parker, till his mother comes and picks him up? I'll call her now; I just don't think it would be a very good idea for me to see her right now"

Booth's stomach clenched at the matching horrified looks he was receiving, from both his partner and his little boy who had taken hold of Brennan's hands on his shoulders

"No! Booth it's your weekend with Parker, he can come home with me and you can come get him when you finish work"

Booth couldn't say anything he was stunned. This is why he loved her so much. He knew she had a heart made of gold, but sometimes she really took him by surprise.

"Bones I cant expect you t…"

"Booth… please…"

Looking into her eyes he shook his head defeated, god when she looked at him like that he would give her anything

"Thanks Temperance"

She smiled. Looking down to Parker who was smiling up at her, his arms raised in a gesture she understood meant he wanted her to pick him up which she did settling him happily on her hip. Booth watched them and smiled, his Bones looked very comfortable in the maternal role making him wonder again, why she didn't want her own children

"No thanks needed, just glad to help"

"Tell you what. How about when I finish here this afternoon, I come over and we all go out to Sid's? My shout"

Parker and Brennan both smiled

"I have a better idea. How about Parker and I go to the store and pick up some things, and I make Mac and cheese for dinner, then we all go to the DC fair?"

She laughed at the excited response she got from both boys then Booth became serious again

"Are you sure Bones I mean it seems li..."

Tempe took a step toward Booth encroaching on his personal space, which actually thrilled them both

"Yes Booth I'm sure, and before you say it, no it's no trouble"

Parker giggled from his position on Tempe's hip, causing both adults to look at him still with smiles on their faces

"What are you laughing about buddy?"

Booth spoke as his fingers gently poked his son's ribs, causing the little boy to giggle harder

"Nofing daddy"

He cuddled into Bones tighter, hugging her neck closer

"Nothing ay, doesn't seem like nothing"

Both adults watched Parker squirm

"I was just gunna say. You shouldn't argue wif the smartest lady in the world daddy"

Tempe laughed out loud, a sound that Booth absolutely thrived on. He leaned in and kissed his sons forehead ruffling his hair at the same time

"Your totally right pal I shouldn't"

As he spoke he looked at Brennan and smiled

"Mac and Cheese sounds great and the fair sounds good too. I should finish around 5ish"

Bones nodded

"Ok well we..."

She gently jostled Parker on her hip, making him smile

".. Will see you when you get home"

Booth loved the domesticity of the situation, and if Temperance was honest with her self she did too. She tilted Parker into his father so they could share a hug good bye. Booth rested his hand at Brennan's hip, steadying himself. His fingers brushing her bare skin where her shirt had ridded up, both pretended not to notice but enjoyed the feeling of his fingers caressing her softly. Booth could feel the way her skin became goosy under his touch, and loved the fact she didn't pull away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan and Parker went to the store and by the time she got him home, bathed, changed into some clothes, he left at her place after bowling a couple of weekends ago and prepared dinner, the little boy was asleep on the couch. Tempe took the time to have a shower and get changed her self.

When she returned to the lounge room, Parker was tossing and turning softly crying in his sleep. She walked quickly over to him, sitting down at the edge of couch. She placed a gentle hand on his hip, preparing to wake him slowly when she noticed he was wet. Looking at the couch cushion he was on she realised it too was wet. She looked back up to his face with a sad smile, remembering how she also used to wet the bed. Tempe was about to lean down to whisper in his ear and wake him, when she saw he was mumbling. She listened to his strained words

"Please Drew, I didn't mean it I sorry, please can come out? Mommy? I scared, Mommy please..."

Tempe brushed the tears off her cheeks, and caressed his cheek

"Shhh its ok Parker, come on baby wake up, open your eyes Parker, your safe"

Slowly Parker opened his eyes knowing instantly he had wet himself again, he shot up walking backwards toward the wall beginning to cry harder

"I didn't mean it Tempe, I'm sorry please don't shut me in the cupboard please Tempe I'm sorry"

Brennan got up crouching down at his level

"Parks it was an accident, its ok, come here"

She held her arms out to the confused boy, and he cautiously walked into her embrace receiving a comforting hug

"Bones do I not gunna get punished?"

She smiled at his terrible grammar, and shook her head

"No Parker it was an accident and its ok, we can just wash it ok"

He frowned, still not understanding in his head. He couldn't comprehend why his mommy and Drew, locked him away and smacked him and yelled, while Bones gave him a hug and said its ok. He knew which he preferred but didn't understand what the difference was. Why one person acted one way and, the other acted another way.

"Come on… do you want another bath?"

He looked her squarely in the eyes, they were kind and caring and he understood his daddy when he said he loves Bones eyes. He shook his head

"Can I have a shower Tempe?"

She smiled

"You sure can pal"

She guided him to the bathroom, and turned on the taps adjusting the water temperature

"Ok jump in, and I'll put your clothes in the washing machine"

She left quietly, standing outside the door a moment wondering how she would tell Booth this latest piece of information about his son. She knew he would not react well knowing that Parker had been punished for wetting the bed, but to be locked in a cupboard was just… Tempe felt her anger pique again.

When Parker returned to the lounge area, he saw Bones was no where to be seen

"Bones?"

There was no answer

"Tempe!"

"In the laundry Parks"

He walked in towel around his body, looking very much like his father causing her to smile. Both Booth boys were always asking her where she was, what she was doing, how long would she be, where she was going

"I'll be out in a minute, go sit on the couch"

Brennan had already removed the wet side of the cushioning, and was currently soaking it she had hand washed his shorts and underwear and they were now in the dryer. She entered the lounge room, Parker sitting with his knees up to his chest a small frown on his face as he thought about things way to much. She walked around to him, gently brushing the hair from his eyes he was looking at her tiredly

"Hop up buddy"

Parker stood quickly and watched as Bones sat down in his place, before she pulled him between her knees. Taking his towel she wrapped it around his waist securing it by tucking it in on itself, pulled his t-shirt back over his head then she pulled him onto her lap making him laugh. She tilted him back in much the same way she had seen his father do at the hockey they attended a few months prior, rocking him softly, surprised she was able to put him back to sleep

"I love you Bones"

Tempe smiled softly her eyes welling with tears

"I love you too Parks"

She placed a tender kiss on his forehead, as he drifted off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth walked into the apartment after not receiving an answer when he knocked. Walking down the hall his senses were immediately attacked by the smell of Mac and cheese. The apartment was bathed in a soft glow, from the various lamps throughout. He could just make out the top of his partners head over the couch. He smiled knowing she was asleep. He was yet to spot his son curled up on her lap, his hand fisted in her blouse his head nestled in the crook of her arm, but as he walked around the front of the couch he smiled. They looked like mother and son, both sound asleep. Brennan was holding his boy firmly, tears stained cheeks and a puffy nose told Booth his son had been crying again, despite the small smile that graced his lips. Booth revelled in the moment. He quietly took out his cell setting it to media and snapping a few photos, to look back on later. He removed his jacket only then noticing his son was wearing a towel from the waist down, and the sofa cushion was missing. He frowned wondering if Parker spilt something. Sitting on the arm of the lounge he softly stroked his partners cheek, he watched as her eyes fluttered she woke slowly instantly sensing Booth was beside her. She smiled feeling Parker still in her arms, she was so happy in this moment she didn't want it to end

"Hey Bones"

His voice was quiet; she turned her face to look at him

"Hey how was the rest of your day?"

Booth loved this moment. Suddenly it felt as though he had everything he had ever wanted in front of him

"It was ok, how was Parker?"

She looked down in her arms, then back at his warm brown eyes again

"Ok I guess, Parker is understandably upset, and from what he has told me he has a right to be, did you call Rebecca?"

Again she basically hissed the name as if saying it would cause her pain, it didn't go unnoticed by Booth either and he smiled

"No not yet, I can't… I just... if I start yelling she will take him away, and I'm so mad at the moment I would yell"

Tempe nodded

"Well I would offer to call for you, but I would not be calm either"

Booth smiled, somewhat happy that he had someone on his side now

"Thanks"

They sat quietly for a moment before Booth looked to the couch again

"What happened to the couch?"

"Parker fell asleep; he had a nightmare and wet it"

Booth inwardly groaned

"Oh jeez… I'm sorry Bones I..."

She reached out with her hand touching his arm

"It's ok, no big deal, it's just a cushion. Honestly no problem"

"Still Bones I'll get it dry cleaned, I'll..."

"Booth. It's already been washed. Seriously I'm not even thinking about it, I was more worried by the fact that Parker thought I was going to lock him in the cupboard, for having the accident in the first place"

Booth frowned not understanding, Tempe looked down at Parker again and smiled as he cuddled into her further she rocked him gently

"Parker…time to wake up… Parker daddy's home"

His little brown eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at her cool blues, Parkers eyes shifted to his dads and he sat up

"Daddy!"

"Hey there Pal"

Booth leaned forward hugging his son

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yep"

"Good man"

Brennan shifted Parker easily onto the cushion and got up, simultaneously she was asked

"Where are you goin Bones?"

She smiled and turned back to them

"To the laundry to get Parker's clothes, yours Booth have been washed and folded from last time you changed here I'll get them for you then I'm going to the kitchen to serve up dinner, Booth you have time for a shower while I make a salad there's a towel waiting for you"

Booth looked to Parker who looked to his dad, and they both looked back to Bones and laughed. She smiled and shook her head walking off returning moments later with Parkers shorts and jocks and Booths jeans, tee, boxers and socks. She handed them over respectively, Booth stood up placed his clothing in Parkers lap took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead hard

"Thanks Bones"

He watched as she beamed back at him

"You're welcome, now go"

Booth gathered his belongings, ruffling his son's hair as he walked off into the bathroom.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The trio had been at the fair for just over an hour, and some how Booth and Parker had managed to get Bones on her first tilt-a-whirl since she was as child. Parker was squealing in delight as the ride spun this way and that. Tempe on the other hand held tightly to Booths hand, clinging to him for comfort.

"That was fun daddy, did you like it Bones?"

She smiled down at her partner's son as they exited the ride's gate

"Yes it was very enjoyable"

She looked to Booth, who knew she was simply placating the boy and he smiled telling her it was ok. Parker reached up taking Tempe's hand, waiting patiently for the decision of where they would go next.

"How about we go try our luck at some of the games?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically, yelling about putting a ball in a clown's mouth, making his father groan. Brennan took Parker over to the clowns while Booth hung back watching from a distance. Booth smiled as Tempe held Parker to her hip as he, placed the hard balls down the shoots. She told him when to put the ball in gaining him a prize at the end. Walking down toward some more stores, Parker spotted a photo booth and dragged both adults into the line bouncing up and down happily. Before long it was their turn to get into the booth, talking to the operator Booth paid and asked for two copies of everything, then stepped inside.

**QUICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY- review, I have a muse gremlin, and he's sucking my creative juices AHHH. Reviews make him weak. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-Guess what! You'll never guess! Go on try! Just one little widdle teeny tiny guess! OMG who said that….You guessed it I don't own them, you're so clever. **

**A/N: You guys rock. Muse gremlin neutralised…**

Previously- Booth paid and asked for two copies of everything, then stepped inside….

"You gotta pull funny faces"

Parker exclaimed. Tempe looked to Booth who was pulling his ears out and puffing his cheeks, giving him a very distinctive monkey look. Brennan laughed then looked to Parker who had his fingers in his mouth flashing all his teeth, and pulling his eyes down. The camera started flashing capturing the moments of silliness they all pulled different expressions, laughing non-stop. The final shot was taken. Brennan in the middle, a Booth boy on either side of her, as she faced the camera laughing each boy surprised her by placing a kiss on her cheeks at the same time. They got up and walked out still laughing, the operator handed over the photos smiling

"I have to say sir your family is the happiest I've seen in a long time, I made a third set, would you mind if we keep them for a new poster"

Booth looked to Brennan who was smiling broadly, she hadn't had this much fun in a long while she shrugged her shoulders and Booth turned back to the man

"Sure you can use them"

The two men shook hands and smiled. Booth took their copies and they left the stand Parker begging to see the shots

"I like that one, that one's my favourite"

Parker pointed to the final shot, making Booth and Bones smile. They continued their walk around the outside of the field then slowly made their way in

"Daddy ice cream, can we get some please"

Booth looked to Brennan asking her silently with his eyes if she would like some, to which she nodded affirmative

"Cookies and cream please"'

She handed him a few bills

"My shout please"

He smiled and nodded knowing the importance of equality to her, he took the money

"Thanks Bones, Parker what flavour do you want?"

"I want the same as Tempe daddy"

Booth smiled at his son, he had never seen his boy take to someone as well as he had taken to Bones

"Ok two cookies and cream coming up, you wanna wait here?'

Brennan nodded looking around spotting some tables and chairs

"We might wait over there Booth"

She pointed, and he nodded watching them walk away a smile on his face. Booth couldn't think of a time when he was this content, his son was with him his best friend was smiling and that's all he needed.

"Can I sit on your lap Tempe?"

She smiled reaching down to grab him under the arms pulling him up to her. She sat him facing where his dad would be coming from, but Parker turned him self around effectively straddling her thighs, his little arms made their way around her neck enabling his cheek to rest against her shoulder. Brennan threaded her fingers through the child's hair remembering how affective it was when she was young, to make her feel loved and cherished she held him close instinctively her free hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. She listened as Parker whispered to her

"Tempe can I stay wif you and daddy forever?"

She turned her head to face his, whispering down to his ear

"Forever is a long time Parker"

He shrugged his shoulders

"I know, but I promise I'll be real good"

Temperance felt her stomach clench

"I know you would Parks"

She leant in and kissed his cheek softly only to have hers kissed back hard as Parker giggled and crushed his lips to her face

"I love you Tempe"

Booth stepped closer hoping not to interrupt the moment, he had watched his son kiss her cheek and cuddle her and now heard him tell her he loved her but the best part was seeing the look on his best friends face, she glowed with the comment

"Hey you two, ice cream has arrived"

Booth handed them each their ice creams

"Thanks Booth"

"Thankyou daddy"

He smiled

"You are both welcome"

They all sat happily and quietly watching the fair around them

"So what are we going to do next?"

Tempe asked. Booth looked to his son who was searching the crowds

"I wanna go on that"

He pointed to a Ferris wheel that was currently stopped. Happy people sat in their cabin at the top waiting for movement again. Booth looked to Brennan who smiled, he knew that look she was remembering something from her child-hood. Booth had grown to love that expression somewhere in between a longing and innocence he couldn't explain it just hoped a bad memory didn't follow it as they often did.

"Tempe… Bones… Daddy somefing is wrong wif Tempe... Tempe"

Tonight it would seem she was lucky, she shook her head clearing her mind. Brennan turned to him as Booth was telling his son to leave her alone for a second, she smiled how did Booth know her so well?

"Yes Parker I'm sorry I was listening, I think the Ferris-wheel is a very good choice"

Booth nodded, they all finished their ice creams in silence

"Daddy I'm finished but I'm all sticky"

Tempe noted her partner searching the grounds for a tap or bubbler that meant he wouldn't have to walk all the way across the field to the bathrooms. Opening her bag she pulled out a small bag containing a damp cloth, she handed it to Booth who smiled

"Thanks Bone's"

He frowned slightly but ensured his tone was playful

"What else you got in there kitchen sink?"

Tempe felt her cheeks redden slightly, making Booth feel a little bad for embarrassing her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was 5pm Monday the following week, Tempe hadn't seen Booth all day, and she was loath to admit that she did indeed miss his presence. He had called her at 8am to tell her he would be in Baltimore all day, and most of the following day, at a hearing for a case he helped out on last summer. He would call her later which as promised he did at precisely 1pm he called to tell her to go and get lunch, and wouldn't get off the phone till he heard her in the diner ordering. She could remember when such behaviour would have had her yelling at his alpha male ways, now though it simply made her smile, knowing he genuinely cared about her.

"Ok now eat Bone's no excuses, stay in the diner till you're finished so you don't get distracted"

"Booth I'm not a child"

He smiled, thinking how ironic it was as he never, thought about her in any way other than that she was very much a woman

"Oh trust me Bones I know you're not a child, but I also know that you find it very easy to forget to eat, promise me"

Bones rolled her eyes. She knew he was right she had gone days without food simply because she was too busy or an opportunity hadn't presented itself however, that was a while ago. Booth never let an opportunity to eat pass, and always dragged her along for the ride, claiming she could do with a few extra pounds

"Ok Booth I promise I will stay here till I've eaten"

Booth smiled to himself. It use to be so difficult to get her to see reason, however as they had gotten closer she had become easier to persuade.

"Kay awesome, I'll call you later?"

She smiled, feeling the same coiling in her stomach she often felt when thinking of her partner

"Yes"

"Oh by the way Bones, Parker has a bowling tournament on tomorrow night. He would really like for you to come, so would I"

"Umm, are you sure?"

Booth frowned. One day she would understand, that if he wasn't sure he wouldn't ask in the first place, but let it slide for now

"Yeah I'm sure Bones… so is that a yes?"

"Yes. Tell him I would love to come"

"Great so I'll pick you from your place at… 6pm"

She nodded before realising he couldn't see her then answered

"Ok.. Umm Booth… will Rebecca be there?"

Booth smiled. He knew how mad his partner still was at his ex, so was he but he also knew that if Rebecca wanted to, she could stop Parker seeing his dad all together and Booth could do nothing about it. So he stayed quiet biding his time

"No she is going out to dinner with Drew…"

Brennan frowned, thinking that a bowling tournament is possibly something a mother should want to watch their child be a part of

"She is dropping him off and when we get there, she'll leave"

"Ok Booth"

They both hung up their respective cell phones after bidding goodbye and Booth promising to call her later, Temperance sat at the table and ate her salad idly staring off into space every now and then, she finished her meal as an idea popped into her mind causing her to run out of the diner after paying and straight to the mall, a place she normally avoided.

Tempe got up off the couch where she had been flicking through the latest anthropology mag while waiting for Booth; she smiled at the familiar knock and unlocked the door

"Hey Bones"

He stood in a pair of dark denim jeans, and form fit t-shirt with an opened button up shirt over the top. She loved this look on him it was very 'Tony'

"Hi, just let me grab my purse"

She turned trotting down the hall leaving Booth staring after her. She looked good in dark jeans, boots (he assumed) and a tight ¾ sleeve length white button up shirt, her hair down and a little make-up, he smiled as she came back into view

"Kay ready?"

She looked around her apartment briefly, flicking off the light and turning back to him

"Yep, let's go"

They walked into the bowling alley, Booth guiding her with his hand in its usual spot on her back. They both looked around Brennan spotting Parker first Rebecca was kneeling on the ground in front of the boy speaking sternly to him. She noted instantly that he had been crying again and although illogical her heart broke for him

"Over there Booth"

She pointed them out to Booth, who scrubbed his face frustrated at seeing his son in trouble again. Rebecca looked up seeing them causing Parker to follow her gaze, his eyes lit up happily. His mother stood and Parker took the opportunity to run to his father, not realising his mother had hold of his jacket pulling him back

"Parker!"

He looked up looking guilty, she let go and he hurried to his dads open arms, Booth was kneeling down waiting for his boy the harsh look his ex gave their son didn't go unnoticed by the agent he wondered what was going on. Booth released his son after receiving a wet kiss to the cheek, expecting him to fly into the arms of his partner like normal, but it didn't come. Instead he took a step back and spoke

"Hi Dr Brennan"

Booth saw the flash of hurt in his stoic partner's eyes, and he knew she was wondering if she had done something to upset the little boy. Booth frowned he was also confused by his sons actions, or lack of them

"Hi Parker, how are you?"

Her voice was tight with emotion, and Booth knew she was trying not to cry

"I'm good"

Rebecca approached with a smile on her face

"Evening Seeley, Dr Brennan. Well I'll be off good night"

She leaned down hugging her son who only half heartily hugged back, they all watched as she disappeared through the doors, the moment she was gone, Parker smiled and launched himself into Temperance's arms smothering her cheek in sloppy kisses, making Booth and Brennan laugh

"I missed you Tempe"

She hugged him tightly, until he stilled in her arms. Then Booth spoke…

**Well? Let me know what you think. I love reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Bones characters, I don't own any of the Bone's characters, I don't ow… Oh you get the picture.**

**A/N: Please, don't let me stand in between you and the next chapter, by all means continue **

Previously- She hugged him tightly, until he stilled in her arms. Then Booth spoke…

"Hey buddy… what was that all about? You don't want to hug Bones in front of your mom?"

"Mommy says she doesn't want me hugging Tempe"

'Did she say why?"

"No. She just said Tempe's not my mommy and so I shouldn't hug her"

Brennan looked to her partner confused, but she stayed silent as Booth spoke to his son

"When did she say this Parker?"

"Umm the other night I had a bad dream, and I asked mommy if she would stay with me like Tempe did and then she got mad and said I'm not allowed to hug her or kiss her or tell her I love her or anything, so now I gotta pretend"

Parker rolled his eyes making Booth smile, he recognised the action to be a typical Bones move and realised just how much time they had been spending with each other lately, making his insides flutter. Parker nuzzled back into Tempe's neck, giving her another kiss on her jaw line making her giggle and Booth chuckle at her reaction.

Parker's team was a few strikes behind their opponents as the game drew to a close. They all shook hands and congratulated one another on a great game, before turning to their carers, Parker smiled at his dad

"Hey pal great game, you did really well"

Booth reached out ruffling his son's hair and pulling him in for a hug

"Thanks daddy, but we still lost"

Booth kneeled down in front of his boy, taking him gently by the shoulders

"Hey did you have fun?"

Parker nodded slowly

"Uh huh"

Booth smiled

"Well then that's all that really matters, so long as you had fun and hung out with your friends then you haven't lost anything have you?"

Tempe listened and watched totally in awe of her best friend, he was truly an amazing man and a wonderful father figure, she smiled

"I guess so"

Booth stood up swooping Parker up in his arms, and tickling him as he squirmed and squealed in delight

"You guess so? You guess so?"

"I know so daddy I know…stop daddy…Tempe help me"

Parker was laughing so hard he could barely string his sentence together, Brennan sat watching and laughing until Parker called for help. Booth held his son cradled in his arms and lifted him so he could blow raspberries on his tummy

"Tempe help… help Tempe"

Booth laughed looking over to Brennan daring her to try something. He watched her rise up and walk over, a mischievous look in her eye. Parker reached out for her, and she took his hand in hers before poking Booth gently in the ribs causing him to jolt, she knew he was very ticklish and used it to her advantage. It didn't take long for him to call truce and hand Parker over to his saviour where he happily clung to her

"Did you like the game Tempe?"

The little boy stared directly into her eyes, wishful thoughts on his mind

"Yes I did Parker, I thought you were very good"

Parker's smile grew

"Really?"

She smiled. Booth stood to the side watching they're interaction

"Yes really, in fact I thought you were so good there might even be a present for you in my bag. Do you wanna take a look?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically, as Brennan bent to set him on the floor

"Ok, go on then"

Booth caught her gaze telling her silently, she didn't need to buy him things she smiled answering with an equally silent 'I know but I wanted too'. Parker opened Brennan's bag seeing a golden trophy on top. He looked up to her asking if that was his gift, to which she nodded and watched him pull it out with a huge grin

"Wow! My own trophy… thanks Bones"

The little boy hurried back to her, wrapping his arms around her legs

"You're very welcome Parker. I think you deserve it"

He looked back down to it still smiling brightly. Booth was dumb struck this woman was amazing, and just when he thought he couldn't love her any more she blows him outta the water by just being her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear

"Thanks Temperance"

She dropped her gaze to Parker, blushing as Booth placed a soft kiss on her cheek

"Daddy, daddy look what I got"

"What's it for buddy"

Parker looked to the inscription trying to read it, before passing it up to his dad to read

"It says Parker Booth- you're someone special"

Booth looked back up to his best friend and nodded. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Come on; let's go get some ice cream"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth dropped Brennan off a little after 9pm, Parker sound asleep in the back seat

"Tell him I said bye"

Booth smiled

"I will, hey Bones"

She looked to his eyes hearing the question in his tone

"Thanks, the trophy, and you coming to show him your support tonight…it means a lot… to both of us"

Temperance Brennan was not great with people, but she knew her partner… most of the time. Booth had taught her a lot over the years and she had learnt to read him like a book. Right now she saw the unshed tears in his eyes, heard the tightness in his voice she smiled reached out encasing his large hand in her much smaller one gently stroking the back of his palm

"It means a lot that I was invited Booth, and I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else"

Booth smiled and nodded, he didn't trust his voice right now not to crack. Bones was not his son's mother but that is exactly what she was being, giving his son what his biological mother was failing with at the moment; love and Booth couldn't be happier. He was somewhat surprised at first that his son got on with his partner, Parker rarely took to people, he was shy and Booth had noticed a little possessive of his dads time, but when Booth had introduced them Parker was all over her once the initial shyness wore off. He took to copying her and following her around, and even more to his surprise Bones seemed not to mind. He even saw her smiling a few times when Parker pretended to be reading an encyclopaedia. Booth had asked Parker why it was different with Bones and his only response was 'coz she gives lots of mommy cuddles' it was an odd answer at the time but now he had seen a few of these 'mommy cuddles' in person he accepted it.

"Glad to hear it Bones"

She released his hand and moved to get out of the SUV

"I'll pick you up in the morning Bones?"

She turned back and smiled

"Sure"

"So about 7"

Temperance nodded

"Sounds good, bye Booth"

Booth smiled back

"Yeah see ya Bones"

Booth waited for Brennan's light to go on in her apartment before driving away, they were two minutes down the road when in the back seat Parker opened his eyes slowly

"Daddy?"

Booth looked up in the rear view mirror to his sleepy eyed son

"Yeh bub"

"Where's Tempe?"

Booth couldn't help the smile on his lips

"She's at home pal why, what's up?"

Booth was alarmed that his answer caused tears to form in his boys eyes

"Daddy you gotta go back… "

"What… why?"

"Daddy please..."

Booth heard the distress in his son's voice; he was getting himself worked up

"Parker, Bone's is probably trying to sleep buddy"

"Daddy please… I wanna go back… please daddy"

Booth pulled onto the side of the road, getting out he walked around to his son, who was now crying

"Hey, hey shhh, come on buddy shhh"

"Daddy I wanna see Bones… please go back"

Booth saw no end to his calming down without heeding his request and so tried to placate him

"Ok, ok we'll go back, come on sit back"

Parker didn't calm till they were parking outside Brennan's, Booth noticed her lights were still on and smiled. Parker unbuckled himself waiting for his dad to open the door, tears still falling down his cheeks. They walked up the steps and into the elevator. Booth could plainly see how anxious his son was to get out, the doors dinged open and Parker was out, running at Brennan's door and knocking rapidly

"Parker, just slow down pal"

Tempe walked to the door although she recognised the knock as belonging to Parker she didn't think it would be and so peered through the peep hole with a frown on her face. Seeing Booth she smiled knowing when she opened the door Parker would also be there. Booth could hear Bone's taking the chain off the door and unlocking the dead bolt, he smiled remembering a time when it was difficult to get her to lock just one of her locks let alone two. The door opened and Parker barrelled through, thrusting himself into Tempe's legs nearly knocking her over

"Whoa hey…"

"Park..."

As she tipped she reached instinctively for Booth, who instinctively made the move to catch her, grabbing her extended arms and setting her upright again

"I gotcha Bones"

Booth noticed her wide eyes, caused by the surge of adrenalin at the prospect of falling over

"Thanks Booth"

She looked down at the little boy, who was still wrapped tightly around her lower half then back up to Booth with a questioning look on her face

"I dunno Bones, we were driving, He woke up, asked where you were, I said I dropped you home and he started crying, screaming he wanted to come back, so here we are… sorry Bones"

The look on Booths face, told Brennan he was very apologetic. She smiled

"It's ok Booth really, I don't mind, you guys are always welcome here"

Booth smiled, watching as Brennan kneeled down to Parker's level, brushing back the damp hair on his forehead and wiping his tears with her fingers

"Hey Parker… baby what's wrong"

Parker looked up to her

"You left, and you didn't say bye"

Booth watched Temperance's face turn, a look of pure guilt on her features. He was about to step in when she began to speak softly

"Oh Parks, I'm sorry sweetheart, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. Please forgive me"

Parker's fingers idly played with a strand of her hair, as he thought about his decision. A small smile began across his tear stained face

"I forgive you Tempe"

Temperance smiled, she didn't realise how much she needed his forgiveness until he had given it. She let out a breath she unconsciously had been holding, and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thankyou Parker"

Parker pushed his face back into the crook of her neck holding her tightly, while his legs made their way from straddling her thighs, to being wrapped around her waist. Brennan tried to rearrange her self, into a more comfortable position but couldn't move with Parker on her lap. Booth noticed her struggle; he closed the door and walked around behind his best friend

"Ready Bones?"  
She knew exactly what he was planning when she felt his hands take her under the arms, and nodded as he suddenly lifted her to her feet Parker clinging to her tightly. Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back, guiding her over to the couch where they sat

Booth felt uneasy, he wasn't use to seeing his son so quick to tear up. Parker had never been much of a crier; he usually just went quiet when he was upset. Parker didn't move just spoke quietly into Tempe's ear, loud enough she didn't have to strain and Booth could hear easily

"Daddy's gunna ta… take me ba… back to mommies and I do… don't wanna go, I wanna sta… stay wif you Tempe"

Brennan gave Booth a sad smile, the tears welling in her eyes as she watched the emotion on Booths face

"Parker you know your daddy wouldn't take you unless he has to, he hates to say bye to you"

"I know, coz mommy gets mad at him and says mean things"

Tempe felt the familiar feeling of protection toward her partner rise

"Parker, do you remember what we talked about, when your mom says mean things about your daddy?"

Booth's interest was piqued as he watched his son nod

"Yeah. You said daddy loves me and if mommy says mean things, just don't listen to them, because you and me know he's the bestest daddy in whole world, and no one can change that with bad words"

Brennan hugged Parker tightly

"That's right Parks…"

Brennan looked up hearing a sniffle, she chanced a glance at her partner seeing him quickly drying his eyes, she smiled getting his attention she looked him straight in the eye

"…No-one can change that"

Booth smiled, he couldn't believe how amazing this woman was, Parker nodded against her

"Do I gotta go to mommies Tempe? Can't me and daddy stay here wif you"

Temperance thought briefly about how much she would love for them to stay here with her, Booth spoke quietly to his son

"Parker don't you think your mom would miss you if you stayed here?"

Booth struggled speaking respectfully about his ex, he found her behaviour in the last few weeks impossible to forgive. Tempe looked down, into the small brown eyes that suddenly gazed up to her

"No…I want Tempe to be my mommy"

Brennan spoke softly

"Parker I think your mommy, would get upset if I became your mommy…"

"No she wouldn't… please Tempe I'll be good I promise"

The little boy was close to tears again

"Oh Parker… it doesn't work that way baby, you can't just swap mommies"

Parker tilted his head listening to her

"But Tim got a new mommy when his real one didn't want him, and Josh got a new mommy too when his real one wanted to stay with another family…"

Brennan frowned, her stomach clenching, who were these people who so willingly gave up their children.

"And my mommy doesn't want me any more, and I wanna choose you as my new mommy"

Tempe couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. She hugged her partner's son tight. Booth stood up it was hard to see your child so miserable, that he didn't want to go home. He hated his ex for doing this to their son. Tempe watched Booth get up and start pacing she knew he was hurting, it would be difficult for a man like Booth to watch his child hurt, and not be able to fix the problem, and that problem was, that legally Booth had no rights to his son and nothing to offer. He worked bad hours in a high risk job. He didn't have stability and couldn't give constant security. He was single and constantly away on assignments or undercover. No judge would say he could give his son a better life than with his mother. She wasn't violent, didn't use drugs or drink excessively she owned her home and he assumed she was in a steady relationship with Drew. Bones and he had discussed what he should do, Booth wanted to confront Rebecca but, it was so easy for her to just take him away, without a single word, and Booth just couldn't risk that. So they decided he should bide his time.

"You know what Parker… how about when you and I are out together, or with your daddy you can pretend I'm your mommy, but it's a secret that just you, your daddy and I know, would you like that?"  
Parker's smile grew 100 fold

"So I can call you mommy Tempe"

She smiled loving the sound of mommy Tempe. Glancing at Booth to see his reaction she was happy to see he was smiling his eyes shinning brightly at her

"Sure Parker, I'd like that"

Parker snuggled into her again closing his eyes after kissing her cheek

"I love you mommy Tempe"

Bones looked down smiling affectionately

"Love you too Parks"

She briefly kissed his forehead, and then used her wrist to wipe the falling tear on her cheek. Looking up she noticed Booth sitting on the arm of the chair opposite her, staring intently with a barely there smile, and eyes twinklier than she had ever seen.

**Awe- Hope you're still enjoying please let me know**

**A/N- I just wanted to say a special thankyou to all of you that have reviewed, I truly appreciated the time you take to read my fic and pass on your encouragement and I am very grateful. Thankyou to all who read, and thankyou to those of you that faved my work. BIG hugs to everyone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I think the star I'm wishing on is broken, I keep asking for Hart to hand over Booth and Bones but I get diddly squat… **

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, here's the next instalment**

Previously- Intently with a barely there smile, and eyes twinklier than she had ever seen…

Booth sat down next to his partner in the diner. They were in the middle of a case involving the department of child services. Temperance Brennan was not happy.

"He should be jailed Booth, No! he should be given the lethal injection"

"I know Bones"

He took in her sad eyes and hunched shoulders, She was really taking this one to heart.

"How could he do that?"

"I don't…"

"He was supposed to protect them…"

"I know Bo…"

"I hate him Booth"

Booth didn't miss the tears welling in her eyes, as she excused her self from the table, hurrying to the women's bathroom. Booth watched they're meals arrive he looked up to the waitress

"Excuse me… Do you think we could get this to take away?"

The waitress smiled. She had been watching these two come in for years and had secret soft spot for them. She had seen tears and arguments, she had watched them laugh and grow close. All she wanted now; was for them to realise what everyone else could see. They were destined to be together.

"Sure love, be back in a jiffy"

Booth smiled

"Thankyou Mam"

Booth waited for Bone's, he was starting to contemplate going in search of her, when she appeared walking toward him. Taking in her puffy eyes and pink nose he knew he had to get her away from there. He stood up looking directly at his friend

"Hey… you ok?"

"Yep, fine thanks"

Booth noticed she had replaced a brick in her emotional wall again, and decided that by the end of lunch he would have it gone again

"Come on Bones, I got our lunch to go"

Temperance frowned but didn't say anything about the matter, just picked up her salad and followed him out. Booth drove to their special place 'Lincoln Memorial'

He knew she loved the reflection pool. They walked up the steps half way and sat, Booth watched as she pushed her food aside looking out across the pond. They were silent for a long while until Booth broke it

"Temperance"

She looked up sharply hearing her first name; it told her he was serious

"We will get him, I promise"

Her lips twitched into a sad smile

"You don't know that Booth, you…"

"Yeah I do Bones, because you won't let him get away with it"

Her eyes filled once again

"But what if I ca…"

Booth closed the gap between them, turning slightly to face her, slowly he cupped her face using his thumbs to gently brush away her tears, he looked directly into her eyes

"Then I will. He won't walk from this. I promise you… I won't let him"

Her tears rolled down her cheeks splashing the pavement

"I just… I don't understand how he could… they were innocent Booth; they didn't deserve to die like that. He was supposed to protect them"

Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her head to his shoulder. He smiled slightly, she had changed so much recently, become more willing to let him see her emotions. He knew Parker was a large motivation behind her changing, and he was so proud of her.

"I know Bones… I know… come on shhh…shhh"

Booth vowed that whether they got the evidence or not, this guy had upset Bones and he would not walk from that. As he comforted her, he thought back over the case. Five girls, were all 14 years old and waiting for placement in foster homes. Mr Glenn Armstrong, who was in charge of finding suitable placement for these children, had knowingly sold the girls to a child pornographer for a cut so he could finish the renovations to his house. What they couldn't get was solid proof, the girls except one had been murdered, the one who survived was too scared to talk and the department was protecting him, by being allusive and loosing paperwork.

It was 6pm; Booth had picked up Brennan from the lab and was driving her home when his cell started ringing. Pulling over he answered

"Booth"

He was quiet for a minute looked to Bones, then spoke

"Can I bring Dr Brennan?"

Tempe frowned hearing her name

"Ok, just stay there, we'll be there in a minute"

Hanging up Booth put the car in gear, chucked a u-turn and sped off in the direction they came

"Booth?"

He smiled

"That was Anna Myers; she wants to tell us what happened"

He heard his partner sigh in relief, as they drove to meet the teenager who was about to relive her own horror story.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was Friday. The day had started out as hot, now it was a scorcher. Brennan sat in her office diligently typing up another chapter of her book. She was glad that Booth hadn't come in with a case, and no case meant she could stay in air con. The downfall however, to no case was that she hadn't seen Booth since last night when he took her home, and she missed him. Something always seemed wrong about days she didn't see her partner, and she didn't like it one little bit. Brennan's head snapped up at the sound of a small knock at her closed office door

"Come in"

She smiled seeing a mop of blond curls behind the door, and stood up

"Hi Parker"

The little Booth smiled closing the door and running over to her

"Hi mommy Tempe"

He kissed her cheek as she kneeled down to his height

"Hey baby"

She couldn't help but beam back at him. They had been doing the mommy thing now for 3 months and she had gotten use to it very quickly. She had really started to love his Friday visits before science club. They wouldn't do much just sit on her couch usually with Parker tucked up on her lap and talk. They talked about home, and school, they chatted about Parker's friends. She would teach him about science stuff and he tried to teach her about sports, it was the small bits and pieces that were forming a bond between them and she loved it.

"So what have you been up to today?"

"Umm I finished my book"

She smiled, Brennan had gone out after Parker told her he likes to read and brought a stack of fun fact books, on all different topics. His latest craze was for Dinosaurs

"You did? Wow that was really fast Parker"

"Yep and I finished the picture you gave me too"

She tilted her head

"The picture?"

"Yep, the one with all the missing bits"

She smiled

"Oh the diagram"

She watched him nod his head happily

"Good job, have you got it here?"

"In my bag"

Temperance leaned over picking up his bag and pulling the book out, knowing from experience that any loose pieces of paper would be folded up neatly inside. Finishing looking at the picture she had drawn, where he had to name the types of dinosaurs she smiled seeing he had studied well.

"Well done Parker, I'm very proud of you"

She hugged him firmly, smiling as he returned the affection.

"Would you like another book?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically, getting down and walking over to the small bookshelf, his mommy Tempe had gotten full of books. He searched the shelves for something that grabbed his interest, like he had seen her do a thousand times. Parker thought constantly about how he would like to be with his daddy and mommy Tempe more, things at his mom's place were not going very well, Captain Fantastic and his mom were always fighting, then his mom would get mad at him, saying if she hadn't made such a huge mistake with daddy, she wouldn't have a 9 year old problem now. Parker was a bright child, and he didn't have to be a genius like his mommy Tempe to know what his real mom meant. Parker wanted to tell someone what mommy was saying, but it made him cry every time he thought about it, he heard his mom and Drew yelling the other night

"_Oh come on Rebecca, he's nine, he shouldn't be wetting the fucking bed. The mattress is ruined I'm not buying another one, so he can piss all over it again"_

"_What do you want me to do? I've done everything except put him outside like a dog. Tell me Drew, what do you want me to do?"_

"_Give him to his father, let him deal with it, Christ at least then we could go to Italy"_

"_Just hand him over? That's your big idea? For fucks sake Drew, that's goodbye to 700 bucks a month, 700 bucks, and you want me to just give him to his father"_

Parker sighed, unaware that his mommy Tempe had been watching him while he took his stroll down memory lane. Temperance walked over kneeling at his side

"Hey, you ok Parks?"

Parker looked up into her cool blue eyes, and felt better. He smiled

"Yep, I want this one"

Parker held up a book on the human skeleton, making Brennan smile

"Ok"

She looked down to her watch with a sad smile when she noticed it was time for Parker to go to his lesson

"Come on, we better get you back to science club"

They walked out hand in hand, Parker munching on his forgotten sandwich savouring the happy feeling he had now, because after science club it was home time, and he knew that would be the end of his good mood.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was definitely summer, June 23rd had arrived and the F.B.I was combining its annual beach fun day with the Jeffersonion. Temperance Brennan had put up a good fight, trying to get out of having to go, but…she lost. Everyone had ganged up on her Angela, Jack, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, but the person who pushed her over the edge; Seeley Booth and his wretched puppy dog eyes, and charm smile.

"Come on sweetie, we don't want to be late"

Tempe looked to her friend, jumping excitedly around at her front door

"Don't we?"

Angela smiled, seeing her best friend had finally mastered sarcasm

"No… we don't, you little ray of sunshine. Now have you got your new bikini on?"

Brennan rolled her eyes

"Yes Ange and I still don't think a new suit was in need, my old one was perfec…"

It was Angela's turn to roll her eyes

"Yeah, yeah I know, but your old one wouldn't have made Booth's eyes pop out of his head, like this one will, now show me"

Angela's excitement grew a little more, as she began clapping her hands in quick succession, as Tempe lifted her shirt to show her controlling friend, that she was indeed wearing the new suit.

"Great, so are you ready to go, Jack is waiting in the car and we have to pick up Cam and her new boyfriend on the way"

"Just let me get my bag"

Angela narrowed her eyes

"And sweetie, make sure you take out the anthro mag or I will burn it"

Tempe turned back about to speak but Angela held up her hands, in an action the anthropologist recognised meant 'no arguments'

"Today is about fun, and that means no bone's or body bits"

Angela's face turned up in distaste.

The group including Sweets and Daisy had been at the beach for about an hour. Booth had already said he would be late, he had to drop Parker home at 10, but would be along after that. The beach was packed and rather segregated at the moment, with scientists and their families on one side and F.B.I and their families on another, the only ones who didn't seem to stick to sides were the copious amounts of children who knew how to integrate, and Sweets. Tempe smiled she was sure Booth would make something of that.

Brennan watched from her place under an umbrella, as Hodgins and Angela, Cam and David played in the rolling waves, she smiled as Hodgins chased Ange with seaweed while she squealed.

"Hi there, Bone's right?"

Brennan looked up seeing, a man in hot pink board shorts, that definitely wasn't her partner

**Dun, Dun, Dun- Review if you wanna know who he is. (Blackmail is bad. Bad muse, bad muse) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Blackmail works-(rubbing hands together, wickedly) I love you guys happy reading **

**Disclaimer- They're still not mine **

Previously- Brennan looked up seeing, a man in hot pink board shorts that definitely wasn't her partner…..

"Umm… don't call me Bones"

He smiled stupidly and sat down. Brennan frowned moving a few inches away

"Can I… help you?"

She watched his eyes rake slowly down her bikini clad body, then back up to her eyes

"I would think you can"

"Excuse me"

He continued to grin like an idiot

"Well with a body like that…I bet you could help... a lot"

Brennan felt her skin crawl, and narrowed her eyes in disgust

"Ahh… you can leave now"

Instead of getting up and abiding her request though, he edged a little closer again, his eyes taking in the sight of her long legs. Tempe pulled her knees up toward her chest, hugging them with her arms

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that"

Temperance Brennan shook her head utterly repulsed

"I really think you should…"

"MOMMY!"

Brennan felt two little arms wrap around her neck, and two little legs wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled knowing exactly who they belong to, and loved his timing

"Hey Baby, what are doing here?"

Parker's big brown eyes looked into hers, from over her shoulder

"Daddy said I could come"

Tempe kissed his cheek. Taking his hand at her collar-bone, she brought him around to stand in front of her as she kneeled up giving him another hug. Parker pulled back looking at the man next to her, his smile dropped

"Who's that?"

Brennan forgot she hadn't been alone when Parker arrived; she looked down to the man still seated next to her, his mouth slightly agape

"I don't know pal"

Parker giggled then whispered not so quietly

"He looks like a Venus fly trap"

Brennan laughed; she hugged Parker again continuing to ignore the stranger

"Where's your dad?"

Parker looked around for a moment in the direction he had come from and pointed

"Over there"

Brennan looked up toward the drinks umbrella. She smiled. Booth was bare-chested and wearing blue and white Hawaiian print boardies that matched Parkers. He looked good, 'oh who was she trying to kid he looked better that good, a hell of a lot better.'

The man still next to her, who had been too dumbstruck to move- I mean who knew Temperance Brennan had a kid, followed her line of sight up to Booth. He smiled things finally starting to make sense. This was Booth's kid Pete, no Patrick, no something to do with rain, Parker yeah that was it Parker. He reached up and tapped the boy, with the back of his hand

"Hey kid, beat it. Go back to your dad"

Temperance brushed his hand away from Parkers side

"Don't touch him"

Tempe felt her instincts to protect Parker surge

"Oh come on babe, we were just getting to…"

He dragged his fingers down her arm with a smug wink, she was about to react with a probable wrist break, when Parker slammed into him

"DON'T TOUCH MY MOMMY"

"Park…"

"Hey watch it kid"

The man pushed Parker easily down, only to have him get up and crash forward again. Brennan caught Parker the second time holding him to her self as she stood. Parker held her tightly, as she leaned in to the man

"You touch him or me again; I'll let Booth find out"

With that she walked toward the umbrella stand. Booth heard a few appreciative groans from a few of the agents around him as he spoke with Cullen

"Damn"

"Holy mother of mercy"

He turned to see what all the fuss was about, seeing his partner stride toward him, with Parker on her hip. Booth suppressed his comments and groans, thankful for the loose fit boardies he chose. Temperance Brennan was a goddess, with milky white skin, she wore a blue bikini, with white plastic clips at the sides of the bottoms and the middle of the top, she was toned, and so evenly proportioned it wasn't funny.

Cullen smiled walking away, knowing that getting his agent to focus now on anything other than his partner was not going to happen. Booth smiled

"Hey Bone's, you look…look…wow!"

Dr Temperance Brennan blushed. She brushed an imaginary hair off her face and smiled

"Thanks, you look pretty wow your self"

Booth chuckled and nodded, he looked to his son

"I see Parker found you"

Tempe smiled as she gazed for a second at the blond haired Booth

"Yep, he certainly did"

Booth dropped his eyes to the sand for a second, then looked around

"Want a drink?"

Brennan put Parker down, taking the bag off her partners shoulder

"You get the drinks, I'll take this"

Booth nodded walking over to the stand grabbing two bottles of water and a bottle of juice for Parker. As he walked toward the patch of sand he assumed his squints were occupying, Booth couldn't help but watch her. Looking around, Booth noticed she had the attention of half the FBI and even some of the squints. She was standing up watching and listening to Parker as he waved his little hands around animatedly, then took her by the hand, and tried to pull her.

"Hold on Parker, don't you want to wait for your dad?"

He smiled

"Ok"

She sat down on her towel as Parker took out his hat

"Have you got sunscreen on Park?"

"No, not yet"

Brennan reached into her bag pulling out a tube, of UV lotion

"Over here Park"

Parker stood again, taking up residence between her knees. Booth was mesmerized by his son and partner's interaction, he watched as she squeezed the cream into her palm rubbing them together, then gently stroking it onto Parker's arms, legs and torso.

Parker bounced on the spot happily while Tempe lathered him in sunscreen, smiling brightly when he saw his dad approach. Booth sat down next to Bones, placing the drinks on the towel in front of him

"Daddy look, I'm getting all sunscreamy"

Booth chuckled at his son's mistake, earning a playful slap to his bicep from Brennan as she smiled

"Sunscreen Parker"

Temperance corrected him

"Daddy look, I'm getting all sunscreeny"

Booth laughed at his boy, all streaked with the white goo

"Yeah, I can see that little man, Bones made you look like a marshmallow"

Parker looked to Brennan with an accusing frown

"Mommy Tempe!"

Brennan looked to Booth shaking her head, then back to Parker

"Oh I did not baby, your father is just teasing"

Brennan looked back to Booth, quickly reaching up and smearing the lotion from his forehead to his chin. Parker roared with laughter, squealing as Brennan took him by the hand and ran toward the water. Booth took a second in shock before he took off after them, catching up just before they hit the water.

"Your gunna pay for that Bones"

He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her in against his chest, as he lifted her off the sand. His other swooped in around Parker, also lifting him up. Booth laughed as his prisoners wriggled and squirmed trying to get free with no luck. Booth was strong that was apparent to everyone who was watching, he easily carried both Brennan and Parker out further into the crashing waves. Angela and the squints were watching from a short distance away, they had been captured by the happy shrieks of laughter. Angela stared. Nothing could wipe the grin from her face. Booth and Brennan were the perfect couple. They were total opposites and yet complemented each other perfectly.

"Daddy I don't wanna go out to deep"

Booth stopped looking around, he saw the squints

"Ok swim to Angela"

Booth motioned to Ange that Parker was coming to her, as he let him down out of his grip. While he waited for Parker to reach his goal, he readjusted his hold on his partner who was still trying to get free and giggling. Seeing his son had made to the squints, and now holding Brennan bridal style he continued walking out

"Booth I'm sorry… let me down"

He looked down to her, noticing her smiling face was anything but sorry

"No way Bones, you're going down"

They were now waist deep, Tempe was huffing and puffing from the exertion, from trying to escape, and had become a little lax in his arms as she no longer thrashed about

"Are you ready to go under Bones?"

She looked up, her eyes bright and playful

"Just… just let me… catch my breath first"

Booth raised his eyebrows

"Just let you catch your breath? Bones this is not a deal we're striking here, this is payback, you don't get to catch your breath"

His tone was light and very playful as he chuckled and spoke at the same time

"But if you dunk…me now I'll inhale… water and drown… then you'll feel…horrible"

She had a point and so he gave her a second

"Ready 3…2…"

And she was under

"…1"

He watched as she disappeared in the murky ocean, thinking she would come straight up, he started to get a little worried when he couldn't see her. Booth's heart pounded _'oh_ _god where is she'_ he searched the water in front of him…

**I know you hate me, right? Did you like it? Please review they make me write quicker.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- you know what I'm going to say- I don't own any of the Bones characters….(ah sigh's it's like rubbing salt in a wound)**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I love them. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Previously- Booth's heart pounded '_oh god where is she'_ he searched the water in front of him…

his hands raking through the water '_oh god Temperance, please'_ Brennan came up behind him after getting her bearings, she watched him for a moment, looking for her, then propelled her self up out of the water as she jumped onto his back. Booth knew instantly who had grabbed him '_thank god_' Brennan leaned in and whispered in his ear

"Miss me?"

Booth laughed. Tipping him self back causing her to fall off. They both came up at the same time laughing. Booth took her hands, pulling her toward his torso, surprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Booth automatically looped his arms around her waist as her arms went around his neck.

He couldn't take his eyes of her, she was radiant, his heart beat wildly in his chest. He watched as her eyes darted from his lips then to his eyes, only to return to his lips again, Booth found his eyes mirroring her actions. He leaned forward closing the distance. Her lips were soft and warm, he tasted a little like sunscreen and something she assumed was uniquely him. The kiss was slow and gentle. Booth pulled her tighter against his chest with one arm, the other hand made its way into her wet hair, tugging gently. Brennan tilted her head wanting more of him, she whimpered softly encouraging him to increase the pressure; he didn't hesitate wanting more of her as his arousal built. Booth tenderly sucked her bottom lip between his teeth nipping lightly. Temperance had never been kissed with such passion; she was on fire and never wanted it to end. Brennan ground her hips into his making him growl his approval into her mouth. As the need for air became paramount, they both pulled back slowly, smiling as their foreheads rested against one another. Booth was first to break the silence

"Wow!"

Brennan smiled

"Yeah"

Booth nodded, amazed that after years of working with this woman he had finally rendered her speechless, he hugged her close as the waves lapped around their bodies.

To their left they could hear Angela and the squints cheering. Tempe looked to Booth who was a lovely shade of pink, she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly and smiled.

"You know Booth, if I knew that was your idea of payback, I would have done something to warrant it ages ago"

Booth looked down, and chuckled

"You would have huh?"

She smiled wider

"Yep"

Booth was in awe he couldn't believe he was finally able to hold her, to touch her, to… he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers… kiss her. Resting his forehead against her again he held her gaze.

"I love you Bones"

Her eyes widened, and she smiled knowingly

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...And it's ok if…"

His sentence was cut off, as she pressed her lips to his again, then pulled back

"I love you too Booth"

Temperance smiled seeing how happy her admission had made him. Booth hugged her tighter, not sure he would ever be happier than in this moment.

"Daddy, mommy"

Temperance had recently noticed that Parker was dropping the Tempe from her title, and smiled. Wondering what Booth thought about it, she glanced at him, happy to find he was completely at ease. They both looked over to Parker who was treading water in the middle of the squints. Temperance released her legs from around Booth's waist, in an attempt to stand on her own. Booth however had other plans, as he grabbed her again bridal style walking over to his son.

Angela was still extremely happy with their relationship progress and pulled her friend from Booth's grasp, hugging her

"Oh my god, oh my god, sweetie I'm so happy for you guys"

Temperance laughed as Angela hugged her tightly, and then threw herself into Booth's arms congratulating him also. She stepped back a little leaning into her best friend and whispered

"So… that guy you were talking to earlier?..."

Tempe frowned _what guy…oh…ewww_. Booth looked down at them both, his face looking a little hurt

"Bones… what guy?"

She raised her eyes to his, her heart beating frantically. She felt guilty, she had no reason

"Umm… before you arrived there was a guy… and agent I think… he came over and started talking to me… that's all Booth I swear… I was sitting on my own and…"

Booth smiled softly, he could tell she was scared of losing what they had before it had really begun. He took her hand, pulling her closer and raised another to her cheek

"It's ok Bones… I'm gunna have to get use to guys cracking onto you"

She frowned

"I don't know what that means"

Booth nodded

"I know"

He moved closer brushing his lips against hers

"Daddy, daddy"

Booth scooped up his son

"Yes Parker"

"Is Tempe your girlfriend now?"

Booth looked to Bones, they hadn't discussed anything yet and Parker had caught him a little off guard. Temperance stepped forward

"Would that be ok Parker?"  
Parker grinned widely, as he jumped from his dad into her arms excitedly

"Yay! Are you gunna get married? Coz then you can be my real mommy"

Brennan looked, unsure and turned to her partner for help, unprepared for the fact that Booth looked equally perplexed

"Hey buddy, how about we talk about it later"

Parker nodded then whispered happily in Brennan's ear, as Booth wrapped an arm around his new girlfriends waist

"I hope you and daddy get married, coz then you can have babies and I can have a brother, and…"

Temperance watched as Parker zoned out looking suddenly sad, Brennan frowned and touched his cheek

"What's wrong baby?"

He looked worriedly at her

"If you and daddy have babies, what will happen to me?"

Brennan was confused

"What do you mean Parker?"

"Mommy will you still want me, if you and daddy have babies?"

Booth was about to speak when Brennan hugged Parker tightly

"Parker, I love you, nothing will change the fact that I want you"

The entire team left the water walking up to their setting Cam and David holding hands, Hodgins was giving Ange a piggy back, Booth and Brennan holding hands with Parker holding his new mommies hand and smiling broadly. The afternoon was spent talking, eating, drinking, more swimming, and for Booth and his Bones a lot of kissing, cuddling and smiling. Booth watched happily as Parker and Bones ran around down near the water, his son chasing his partner with seaweed, while she pretend to be scared. Parker squealed with laughter as his mom tried to get away. Booth chuckled when she let Parker catch her, tackling her to the sand, he watched them laughing, his breath caught when Parker leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Booth loved that they got on so well, Angela who had been watching sat down next to Booth with a smile

"They look happy"

Booth turned to Ange with a smile

"Yeah"

"Are they always like this together?"

Booth sat staring at his family

"Yep… always, sometimes when I watch them… I feel like… I dunno, they play these games I've never heard of, they tell each other jokes, and…oh Ange you've never seen anything like it, I'll go to pick Parker up from Bone's place and I've had a really bad day, I walk in and there they are, huddled on the couch singing to each other… I can't move and he looks at her as though he doesn't want to be anywhere else, and she smiles at him like he's her son and…"

Booth wiped at his eyes, Angela placed her hand on his arm and smiled.

"I… I wish he was hers…I just…"

Booth looked back to Angela again, as she nodded

"I wish he was hers"

Angela laughed as Parker began tickling Bren, causing her to squeal and jump up running toward the water, Parker chasing her in up to his knees, then stopped. Tempe turned, seeing Parker wouldn't go any further and walked back to him, scooping him up and carrying him out with her. Booth smiled.

"I never thought I'd see Bren like this… she's a natural"

Booth nodded

"Yeah… I know, she's amazing with him, and he loves her to death"

"She loves him to Booth… you can tell"

Brennan looked up to Booth seeing he was talking to Angela, she smiled.

"Hey Booth… I think your family wants you"

Booth looked up and smiled seeing both Parker and Brennan waving for him to come in, he smiled and got up instantly, jogging down to the water. Angela smiled watching them for a few more minutes.

Hours later, Brennan sat quietly between Booths legs, his arms protectively around her waist as they watched Parker make sandcastles, just a few metres away. She smiled when she realised that all of a sudden she had her family, in the blink of an eye, a click of the fingers, in an instant, and she wouldn't give it up for the world.

**Well I was going to leave it there but it didn't feel finished. So one more to go, or should I stop? Your choice- review and let me know**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Oh my god, it worked. All my wishing and praying, it worked they're mine…all mine… Ok so they're not, my doctor just told me to try positive thinking, I don't own them and I fear I never will.**

**A/N: Ok you asked for it, the final chapter. I had a blast writing this and loved all the fantastic reviews, I got thanks again, but please DON'T STOP reviewing because it's the end, I do have other stories in the works…**

SIX MONTHS LATER

Brennan sat next to Booth at the plaintiff's bench; she reached across taking his hand and holding it firmly. Booth looked across to his Fiancé and gave a tight smile. Both were nervous, they had decided, after Parker's insistence to file for full custody.

The last few months Parker had rung his dad or Brennan nearly everyday in tears, he had been miserable with Rebecca, his school grades had dropped, and he was complaining of feeling sick constantly and had been sleeping poorly. Booth had gone round to Rebecca's to try and make her understand how upset her son was…

"_Rebecca he's unhappy, don't you care about that?"_

_She huffed at him_

"_Seeley this is not a good time"_

_Booth's temper flared_

"_Well when is it a good time? He is your son, you need to make it a good time, Jesus Bec's, I've never seen him so miserable"_

_Rebecca narrowed her eyes_

"_Seeley you keep this up and you'll see him less"_

_Booth sighed, he knew when to quit, Bone's had already asked him about filing for custody, she was all for it, had even decided she would finish work everyday at 3pm so she could pick him up from school and would take weekends off when they didn't have a case._

The squints sat in the front row, showing their support as the Judge waited for Parker to take his seat on the stand. Judge Haddoe's turned to parker and held up his hand to Rebecca's lawyer telling him to be quiet

"Parker my boy, can I ask you some questions?"

Parker looked up to the Judge and nodded

"How old are you Parker?"

"I'm eight Sir"

The judge smiled

"And tell me Parker, do you know why you're here today?"

"Yep, coz I wanna live with daddy and mommy Tempe, and mommy doesn't want me too, coz then she'll lose 700 bucks"

The judge frowned

"Parker were you told to say that?"

"Nope, I heard mommy and Drew talking…"

Everyone looked to Rebecca and her boyfriend, they looked horrified

"…Drew told mommy to hand me over to my dad, so they can move to Italy, and she said that would be giving away over 700 bucks a month…"

The court looked appalled. Parker looked to the court, then back to the judge and leaned forward as if he was about to tell a secret

"…and bucks means money, it also means a boy deer but I don't think mommy has any of those"

Booth smiled, thinking how much he sounded like a squint-well one in particular

"Parker can you tell me why, you want to live with Dr Brennan and your dad"

Parker looked at the Judge with sad eyes

"Coz they love me"

"I'm sure your mother loves you"

"When I stay with mommy Tempe and my Daddy I get happy, we read and we watch movies and mommy Tempe teaches me stuff, she's real smart, and they give me lots of hugs and tell me they love me all the time, and I hardly ever get in trouble, unless I do something bad, but that's ok coz mommy Tempe says if you don't get in trouble for the bad stuff, I'll never learn not to do it again"

The court room smiled at the little boy, it was hard not to like him

"You speak about your mommy Tempe a lot, you must like her"

Parker smiled, looking briefly at her then back to the judge

"Uh huh, she's the best. She takes me to the park and helps me do my homework she's super smart and she plays with me and when I have bad dreams she stays with me until the monsters go away and she's really funny, she pulls funny faces at daddy when he's not looking and she…"

The judge laughed, getting the impression Parker could go on all day

"Ok Parker, I think we get the idea thankyou"

Booth looked to Bone's who was in the process of trying to hide her tears, slowly he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close

"I love you babe"

She smiled shyly

"I love you too"

The judge briefly looked to Rebecca, then back to Parker

"What do you do with your mom and Drew?"

"We don't do nothing, mommy sends me to my room and if I come out I get in trouble, I'm only allowed to come out when I gotta go to the bathroom or go eat my dinner"

The judge nodded taking down some notes before looking back up at the child

"Parker, does your mom or Drew ever smack you?"

Parker shook his head

"No… but Drew locked me in the cupboard, when I wet my bed… I didn't mean to…"

Booth stood up, intending to thump Drew, but Brennan took his hand pulling him back to her

"…but he locked me in anyway… and it was real dark and scary in there, I yelled for mo… mommy to…to let me out, bu… but she said… maybe I… I gotta learn the hard way"

Temperance couldn't handle seeing Parker cry, and she stood to go comfort him, but this time it was Booth who pulled her back down into her seat, The judge decided Parker was getting agitated and upset and thought it best to let the boy calm down.

"Ok Parker, go sit wherever you want"

The judge watched as Parker sat down between Bone's and his dad, they both hugged him

"We will have a short break before I hand over my ruling on this case"

The court waited for the judge to leave, Booth looked over to his ex and shook his head disgusted before following Bones, Parker and the squints out

"Daddy what's happening? Do I get to stay wif you and mommy"

Booth knelt down to his son

"Well, when we go back in the judge will tell us"

Parker looked around at all the squints, his dad, his Tempe they all looked worried

"I'm sorry, I got everyone sad"

Tempe bent down quickly taking him by the shoulders

"Parker, sweetheart, we're not sad baby. We're just… scared but I don't want you to worry about that ok"

Parker had been trying to fight his tears all day, and he couldn't do it anymore he crashed into Brennan's shoulder, swung his arms around her neck and cried. Temperance stood holding a sobbing Parker to her frame, her little Booth had lost a lot of weight recently and she could feel his protruding bones under her touch

"Shhh… its gunna be ok, shhh"

Tempe looked to Booth, and when he saw the look in her eyes he realised just how much, she loved his son, he gathered his family in his arms hugging them both tightly.

"THE COURT WILL NOW RECONVENE"

Parker had only just stopped crying as they re-entered, he was still quietly sniffling and clinging to Bone's, they stood waiting for the judge then sat down in position. Brennan didn't think her pulse had ever been so erratic and Booth was feeling quite ill. The judge spoke

"Parker could you come up here please"

Brennan handed him a tissue from her bag, and placed him on the floor to approach the stand

"Parker, can I ask why are you crying?"

"Coz… I… I'm scared"

"Why are you scared?"

"I scared that…that I gotta go… go ba… back to mommy and… and Drew's… and I don't wanna"

The judge nodded

"Ok go sit where you want"

Again the judge watched as this time Parker climbed up onto Brennan's lap, receiving a warm hug and a kiss on the nose, he watched the little boy smile and his eyes light up

"Ms Stinson could you stand please"

She nodded and rose

"Mr Booth, Miss Brennan could you also rise"

Brennan put Parker gently down taking his hand and taking Booth's in the other

"After listening to both sides of this case and hearing Parkers reasons, this is not a decision I take lightly…"

Rebecca looked over smiling smugly

"Ms Stinson, you have no reason to smile, you have a child who is incredibly unhappy, a child needs the love of his mother and it is this reason that I am awarding full custody of Parker Booth, to Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan…"

The squints cheered happily making Booth and Brennan laugh; they both looked down at Parker who was confused

"Do I get to stay with you and mommy?"

Booth bent down picking up his son and squeezing him

"You sure do pal"

Parker smiled feeling overwhelmed he hugged his dad hard then reached out to Tempe; she was crying and cried harder when Parker jumped into her arms hugging her fiercely

"I love you mom"

The judge couldn't wipe the smile off his face, he could see how happy the child was and ultimately that's what mattered

"I would ask that you see me in chambers before you leave"

He bellowed over the happy voices receiving a nod from a speechless Booth

The judge banged his gavel

"Court dismissed"

The squints moved forward to pass on their hugs and kisses, Booth took a step back sitting down on a bench and watching the scene in front of him with a smile. He couldn't believe it, finally he had a beautiful fiancée he was set to marry and a son he couldn't love any more if he wanted to. Finally he had his family. In an Instant

**END-well it's all over I hope you enjoyed it, it was 8 chapters long, that's 6 more than I intended but…you get that. Please review. I am trying to put together a sequel so let me know if you want one or not, and the things you would like to see in it, and i'll have a chat with my muse monkey.**

**A/N- I just want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and added me to their favourites, it's because of you I keep writing so a sincere THANKYOU-see you next time, in the archives **

Happy Holidays


End file.
